


Just Let Me Adore You

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, First Meetings, Getting Together, Healing, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, M/M, Nursing, Strangers to Lovers, kitsune!suna, priest!kita, priest!osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: While out collecting herbs for Kita late at night, a shrine protector named Suna was attacked by a group of frightened humans. Before he knew it, he found himself injured in salty waters and a pair of twins pulling him out and taking him back to their village.Or Priest!Osamu carrying for an injured Kitsune!Suna far from home
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	Just Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorus/gifts).



> I hope you like this ^-^ !! 
> 
> thank you to @danotiel for editing this for me!

Ah, existing can be so painful at times, especially when you can’t die too easily, so you’re just forced to suffer through the blinding, white hot pain that surges through your veins. It’s weird. He feels numb with pain, so how contradictory is that? He can barely feel the cold ocean waves that he’s been swept in, but the pain of the harsh waves and the salt flooding his open wounds are all too present. At times like this, he really wishes his body would go numb. Not feeling anything, wouldn’t that be a blessing right about now? 

  


His breaths are shallow, unlike these waters he’s trapped in, and he wonders if he’s panicking or breathing normally. In the winter waters, he can’t tell. He’s stuck here, unable to move or do anything but just float like this, hoping he’ll find his way back to shore  _ somehow.  _ He feels pathetic as he stares at the blue sky; it’s dim. The color is faint, and it’s as sad and pitiful as he is. The sun is bright among the dark clouds reigning over him as he floats, praying for mercy because damn, salt in the wound really does hurt, huh? It may just be saltwater, but that doesn’t mean his blood mixing in the dark waters doesn’t hurt any less. 

  


The sun is brimming brightly, even on this sad day with the atmosphere being clogged with misery and desperation across this country’s land. He can’t seem to escape that part of his existence with just how pitiful everything is right now. Is there anything really to look forward to? Anything to smile for, to laugh and live for? 

  


“Rinatoru, make sure to bring me back tons of herbs.” A soft, gentle smile whispered with soft, pure eyes. “I have faith in you, but...don’t stay out too long, okay? Never past sunrise.” 

  


Ah, that’s right. 

  


Kita-san is his reason for living. His reason for breathing. 

  


He wonders, is Kita waiting for him? Is he looking for him? Is he racked with worry right now?

  


He hopes he’s not. It’s not like he’s a being who can die that easily. He was born to serve Kita-san, so he has no reason to concern himself with such meaningless things like death because death was never meant for him. 

  


He’s meant to serve Kita as his loyal servant and protector. 

  


Some might confuse him for a lowly, but loyal dog to him, but no; he’s much more than that. 

  


Humans obviously thought that. 

  


Despite the point of him being one of the most blessed beings - his literal purpose to serve in order to persevere godliness - he really is as stupid as human beings sometimes. Kita  _ did  _ say never to stay out past sunrise while collecting herbs during nightfall. He thought it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, after all, humans are scared of what they don’t know, so when they saw him in the forest with ears and a fluffy tail dressed in dark kimono, what would they really do? 

  


A lot more than he expected. 

  


He wasn’t wrong, you see, humans are scared of what they don’t know. The thing about humans is that they’re very diverse in a variety of ways, which means they don’t all act the same. Humans simply aren’t that predictable. He’s learned that fact all too well. 

  


Shock had overwhelmed his person so much that when they charged at him with a fearful, but hateful look in their expressions. He had been unable to say a word as their weapons drove through him. It was like they were cutting butter; it went that smoothly. His body was similar to a human, outside of the animalistic features of a fox, so what was he expecting really? 

  


The pain had shot through him, knocking his balance right off as the humans attacked mercilessly. Sharpened tools had brought his body to the worst state its ever known. Baskets of herbs were casted aside at that moment. He had to run. He  _ needed  _ to. Even godly beings will cease to be once engulfed by flame. 

  


He couldn’t die from mere wounds to his guts or scrapes littering his skin, but it would weaken his body and slow him down. If he got too weak or slow, that would mean they could easily capture him...and god knows humans can be cruel as hell to things that don’t look exactly like them. 

  


His feet had ached, begging for relief as he drove himself farther into the forest. He searched and searched for a hiding spot, a way to trick them, but nothing showed itself in his panicked view. It just got narrower and narrower as his heart raced faster and faster, as fast as those humans were catching up to him. Before he knew it, he was driven to the outskirts of the forest where only the cliff’s edge awaited him. 

  


He was cornered, pushed to the tip of the cliff as they stalked forward with sweat covering their bodies, the loathing written clear on their face. 

  


They didn’t even know him and yet here they were, hunting him like some kind of cattle. No, they would be kinder to cattle, he just knows it. The flame in their hands glowed devilishly among them, it burned as bright as his will to survive. 

  


Kita needed him. He needs to return to him, more than anything. It’s his job to protect Kita and the shrine. He must be there for him. 

  


On the tip edge of a cliff, he had to make a decision as the red coated his skin. 

  


He wasn’t sure if he was cold this entire time from when the first hit landed or if he learned what it truly meant to be freezing once he jumped back into the harsh, foggy waters of what waited down below. 

  


But either way, he found himself into icy waters. 

  


The current is harsh and unwilling to move to anyone’s whim, but the only thing that mattered in that moment was making sure he escaped. 

  


He did just that. 

  


Kita would say that he’s making a smart move. 

  


So he tried to push away the thoughts of him turning into a coward and reminded himself of all the praise Kita would spill at his feet. 

  


He just needed to return to Kita. 

  


Hours had probably passed through, he knew that. He kept diving in and out of consciousness, the only way his eyes were able to stare straight was thanks to his head being thrown back in the water, practically forced to stare at the gloomy sky. 

  


He wondered, when would he wash up on shore? 

  


And even if he managed to, what then? Where would he go? 

  


He went farther out, beyond the oak trees, beyond the birch ones, and all the way past where the moss grew on the biggest roots that tangled itself within the dirt, jutting out at just the best places to force you to trip on yourself. He went out, farther than where any tree or moss could be found. He didn’t know the name of this type of grass or those small yellow flowers that covered the edge like a field. 

  


He didn’t even know a body of water was nearby, but with his luck it had to be a salt water body and not any sort of fresh water. 

  


For such a godly figure, he seriously had bad luck. 

  


“...in the world…?” A mysterious, distant voice spoke far away. He used all his might to turn his head, snapping his gaze towards the shoreline that was a few too many meters far for him to try and swim too. 

  


Fuck, another human. 

  


“...oi! ‘Samu!” Whoever they were shouted, and everything was too much at that moment. They were too far, and he was too tired. 

  


Everything felt too much, but at least he was a little bit numb in these waters. 

  


Those blurry figures were moving around, and he couldn’t make sense of anything he was taking in. Something or maybe someone in red and white had approached that other person decked in black, but they were too far away to know for sure. 

  


His brain was foggy, and he was having trouble keeping up with everything. Even keeping his eyes open was a struggle. His understanding of time was thrown out the window apparently because before he knew it, there was something brown in front of him. With it this close up, it looked like wood. Pristine wood, like the shade of birch trees.

  


Ah, a familiar sight. How nice.

  


But familiar hands did not gather him. Someone else’s hands, one’s he’s never known before, pulled him into the small boat with such strong arms. 

  


Once he got to land, would he have the power to run? To escape? They would burn him, he was sure of it. He didn’t want to die, he wanted to return to Kita! He couldn’t - 

  


“It’s alright, yer safe now.” A kind voice whispered, it was almost as gentle as Kita’s. It could tell it wasn’t him through, even with everything being so confusing right now. “My name is Osamu, I’m a priest. I know what ya are, so don’t worry...but what’s yer name?”

  


“...Rin,” He sniffled, he was so fucking cold in this boat, shaking as whoever was else in their moved the oars with all their strength, grunting dramatically behind him. “Suna Rinatoru…”

  


“Ya have a last name huh?” He thinks he could hear a smile in that tone, “Someone must love ya very much. I’ll patch ya very well, so ya can go back to them safe and sound, okay?” 

  


He didn’t have the strength to nod his head. He could barely release the whisper of a mere ‘okay’ in return as the darkness at the corner of his eyes furthered in, taking over all of his sight before he lost himself to the weakness taking hold of his body after spending all those hours in the cold sea. 

  


* * *

  


  


Warmth. 

  


Ah, it was so nice. 

  


You never really know how good something is until it’s taken away from you. 

  


Warmth surrounds his entire body, it feels so good and pleasant. Ah, it’s so good. The only thing he needed now was a nice good bowl of oden. Kita sucks at cooking usually, so they usually make really simple meals that even Kita can create. Surprisingly though, a few times a winter, Kita can make a great delicious pot of oden paired with boiled dumplings with tasty soy sauce poured over it. 

  


He was getting hungry the more he thought of it and he had yet to even open his eyes. 

  


When he finally managed to gather the strength to peer open his eyes, he founded a wooden ceiling above him. His vision was much clearer than before, he could see the way the wood had aged. This must be an older house by the wear of the wood. By the lighter coloring, it must be pine. 

  


“Oh, yer awake?” A voice says, it’s closer than he expected. He glances over to his left, seeing a man with black hair stare down at him with a bucket to his side as he drives a cloth inside it, letting it soak up the water in there. “I was just re-warming this, stay still.”

  


He watches with silence as the stranger - wait no, it’s that ‘Osamu’ guy based on his voice - raises the cloth above the bucker, twisting the water to fall inside until it’s damp but not soaking. He lets himself bask in the glow of the freshly warm dampness that covers his forehead, feeling relaxed against the futon he lays on. 

  


Oh, he’s  _ close.  _

  


This isn’t good at all. 

  


His face is heating more and more, the fever being long forgotten as his breath draws shallow with this man so close to him. Why was he so close? What is his issue? 

  


His hand twitches and he can feel the chillness of the wooden floor, making him realize that his body wasn’t completely on the futon. His limbs sticking out from the underneath the cover, across the planes of the floor.

  


Oh fuck, did he  _ cuddle _ ?

  


This is so fucking embarrassing. 

  


He can’t even process what’s happening. His eyes are still a bit too blurry and his head too fuzzy, drowning in the heat of his flushed face. His heartrate is way too fucking fast right now. He needs to come down, he needs to remember what it’s like to breathe normally without a sweet, kind priest boy so close to him, practically holding him near on his lap. 

  


Has he ever known someone else’s touches besides the Kita family? They had raised him after he was born as a sign of good token for taking on the role of a high holy family that protects the human world from evil, treacherous demons and revolting curses. Another human’s touch….it was so affectionate. So soft and gentle, something he’s never known. There was so much care put into the littlest of strokes. Or is his head so fuzzy that he’s feeling things that aren’t even happening? 

  


He’s going insane - half on the damn floor, half on the damn futon - staring hopelessly at this black-haired man whose eyes are as soft as silk. 

  


“I wrapped a bunch of yer wounds, ya should feel a  _ little  _ better than before,” Osamu says as he stares down at him. “Don’t move around so much though, ya need to rest up. Even godly creatures like you need time to heal up, yknow?”

  


He didn’t say a word, instead he watched him until he could learn to muster up some courage. 

  


He had learned his lesson: humans weren’t as predictable as he once thought. 

  


He couldn’t make that same mistake again, that’s why his heart was beating so fast. His body was just in fight-or-flight mode. That’s all this was. 

  


“Silent treatment, huh?” Osamu said with a quirky smile; it was loose and relaxed. It was the complete opposite of the situation they were in. His eyes glowed with content as he cared for him. His fingers are soft, but strong. He can tell that he’s a strong man, just by looking at him. By the looks of it, what he said before was true. He was wearing the traditional outfit for a priest, the white robe dutifully tucked into the red hakamas as expected for a priest. It’s the same one Kita wears. “Well, don’t worry about anything. You’re safe here, you’re in my village. It’s rather small, so I mostly take care of the people, so you have no need to worry about people freaking out.” 

  


‘I didn’t say anything,’ Suna thought, his nose twitching as he kept his gaze stuck to the ceiling. It felt a little bitter, annoyed that he needed the help of a human after everything that he was just put through by a group of vile ones, but what other choice did he have? He didn’t even know where he was. How could he return back to Kita in his weakened state? 

  


“I don’t care about your people,” He rasped out. “I just need to get back to Kita-san...my shrine.” 

  


He could feel Osamu’s gaze on him. “Kita-san huh...then you must mean Kita-san of The North. That’s a bit far from here, I don’t even know a route from here to where he stays...since yer a protector, you’ll be wantin’ to get back to him.”

  


He already figured that. 

  


“Well, rest up and prepare your venture then.” Osamu stood up, dusting anything that might have gathered onto his clothing while changing his rag. Suna stared at him, turmoil pulsing through his blood. “Hey now, don’t look at me like that. It’s my duty to help every being under my care, that includes strangers, even more for godly servers like ya, so calm down. You can rest up here, if ya need anything, give us a holler.” 

  


‘Us?’ 

  


Osamu smiled, waving his goodbye as he opened the cabin’s door and stepped outside. In the instant the open door cracked, he could hear the annoying shouts of children running around and the booming yet pleasant sound of a stream nearby, but it all disappeared in a mere moment. The door cut off the sound as soon as it was closed shut. Soon as it came, it was gone just like that. 

  


He was in some small village faraway from home, huh? What a situation he found himself in. 

  


One that’s tucked away from the rest of the world, one with children running around, one with a stream of water circling it. It was one with a simple, but caring priest who attended his wounds, who basically made an oath to help him return back home. How insane. 

  


He’s spent his entire existence after being gifted to the shrine avoiding humans, making sure to never be seen (for good reason, he realizes that now). Finally, after being seen for the first time after so, so long, he was attacked and forced to throw himself into salty waters. Before he knows it, he finds himself being rescued by a black-haired priest with soft eyes just like Kita with much stronger hands that wrapped him in bandages and carefully took care of his fever. 

  


What a fucking contridictory day. 

  


He has no clue what to make of humans. They’re not predictable, and he’s learned they’re quite diverse, way more than he would have ever thought. They can be so incredibly cruel and narrow-minded in their singular-track moral compass, yet...they can emphasize, they can understand, and they can care for someone who isn’t completely just like them. 

  


It almost seemed weird for those two types of people to be considered as the same breed, as all humans. One type certainly didn’t deserve it. 

  


Does he trust humans? Not as far as he can throw them. 

  


Just because one measly man was kind enough to patch him up in his worst state doesn’t mean they’re all worth trusting. It’s just the silver lining of the situation. He just happened to be lucky. 

  


But can he really trust that guy, Osamu, to help him out? To continue to treat his wounds, to wait for him to heal, and help find him a way back home? It seemed like way too much work for someone doing it out of the kindness of their heart, or rather, because it’s their duty. 

  


It was too good to be true.

  


It had to be. 

  


In this life, he is meant to serve and protect his holy land. The priests and priestesses who he has served over the long centuries are the only ones who matter. They may be human, but they serve under their God dutifully.

  


But could that be said the same for Osamu as well? He is a priest after all. 

  


But outsiders...even within the same field are  _ horrifying _ . 

  


He isn’t scared; he’s just being realistic of the situation he’s in. He has to be wary of everything. To survive this is to keep your distance and to be skeptical. 

  


Right? 

  


That’s correct...it has to be. Otherwise, he has no chance. 

  


Fuck, he just wants to go home already. 

  


He had just barely woken up, hadn’t even moved an inch, and he was already so tired. He just wanted to flicker his way back into sleep, far away from this land, far away from the anxieties refusing to quell inside him. 

  


Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to close his eyes, to allow himself to be requilished of all these thoughts for just a bit longer. 

  


“Forgive me Kita-san,” He whispered to the air, his own chest panging with hurt at the idea of making the undoubtedly worried caretaker worry even longer because of his own fears and selfishness, especially since it was his own fault that it had ended up like this. 

  


If only he learned to listen once in a while.

  


Shut eyes lead to a darkness overtaking him as the laughter of kids and arguing of elders fade away, mixing in with the harsh wind of the wintertime. 

  


* * *

  


“Oh, he’s waking up ‘Samu!” A frustratingly, annoying voice awoke him from a deep, uncomfortable slumber filled with guilt. “We can finally have some grub!” 

  


“Do ya ever learn to shut ya mouth, ‘Tsumu?” The familiar voice from before soothes the upcoming headaches pounding on his head from this new stranger. Blinking the slumber out of his eyes, the blurriness fades to clarity as a very similar-looking person to Osamu smiles cockily down at him. He stares, unable to think of anything but ‘huh’. “If ya gave him a headache, I swear to all that is holy - !”

  


“Ooh, that’s dangerous for ya Samu!” The man laughs, his shoulders shaking with joy. He’s sure easy-going, isn’t he? 

  


Suna looks to the left, seeing Osamu on his knees preparing something in a metal pot, heat glowing underneath the bottom as he stirs something inside, assumingly food. He stares inside the pot, his brows drawn together in concentration. His eyes falter for a moment, glancing over at them where his gaze softens at the sight of a rudely awakened Suna. 

  


“Apologies,” He stands up and walks over to the futon before taking a seat behind him. “He must have woken you up in a hurry, I told him  _ not  _ to. He’s just too freakin’ greedy.”

  


“I’m  _ hungry _ .”

  


“What the hell is the difference with ya?” Osamu scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Sunarin, can you sit up? Do you think you’ll be okay or do you still need to rest on your back more?”

  


Well, he hasn’t tried sitting up yet, so better time than never. 

  


He draws his hands back against the wooden floor and slowly pushes himself up. He can tell his arms are a little weak - probably from all the scratching from the branches of the forest in that overpopulated forest - but sitting up isn’t a problem. He blinks, staring down at his hand. He feels...alright. He feels better than he was, stuck floating in the ocean, that’s for sure. 

  


“Sooooo...this means we can eat right?” That brat from before with the same face as Osamu says with that same grin from before. 

  


Osamu just sighs and says sincerely, “Sorry about him. This idiot is my brother, Atsumu. He lives with me, so I apologize for any trouble he gives ya.” 

  


You know, when he looks at him like that, he’s kind of pretty. 

  


Soft, kind eyes that shine beautifully against the light of the lantern near them and his expression...he looks so loose, just like before. This guy… he’s living his best life, huh? He watches him with locked eyes as Osamu gets up and walks back to where the pot is, stirring it once more. He grins happily, snapping his head towards where they are in the shack, “Alright. It’s good, done and ready. Since yer up, ya gotta eat something. I made it just for ya, so make sure to eat lots. You need lots of nutrients to heal up.”

  


‘He made….food for me?’ He feels stupid for even thinking that, obviously he did, but still. Another human, just offering their kindness and sincerity…

  


It hits somewhere inside him, somewhere deep, where it touches his heart and makes him feel a little special as Osamu smiles happily at him, handing him a bowl after pouring the soup inside of it. “Ya can have as many seconds as ya want, okay?” 

  


“Huh? Whatta about me ‘Samu?!”

  


“Ya can starve.” Osamu rolls his eyes with a harsh, annoyed sigh. 

  


It only makes Suna feel even special. His heart pounds fast, just like before. 

  


His heart needs to calm down already… and so does his face. 

  


He doesn’t want to be even more embarrassed by Osamu thinking the flushed nature of his cheeks is from the fever coming back in full. His worried, cute expression, no, he couldn’t take that! 

  


Wait, _ cute _ ? 

  


His fingers are shaking against the warm bowl as he brings it up to his face, the steams fanning his lips. He presses them against the rim of the bowl, slowly and carefully tipping it higher to drink it. 

  


He doesn’t want to think about the audacious thought that just crossed his mind. He can’t think that way, he's a holy being - he has to be better than that, better than this. 

  


Better than a priest with a round, chubby cheeks and kind eyes with fluffy, soft-looking hair whose hands are strong and warm against him. 

  


‘Stop it.’ He reminded himself, chastising himself for thinking this way. What is wrong with him? He shouldn’t be thinking about that. He should be returning to Kita and fulfilling his duty of serving him, not diddly daddling like this! 

  


He shouldn’t be soaking up in the warmth of Osamu’s presence, being swept off his feet by the tastiness of his soup and taken away by the kind expression he seems to make for him, absent from everyone else. Just for him, even though they just met; it’s all so wrong. 

  


He can’t let it be right either, he can’t forget who he is, what he’s meant to be. He was born to serve and that is his only purpose. 

  


He knows that, he understands that better than anyone because his soul yearns to return to his home, but even so, looking at Osamu like this...he just feels like he belongs here, belongs here with him, watching how his face crinkles when he’s pissed off at his brother and how he snorts when his brother makes a decent joke but he doesn’t want to admit so he tries to hold it back, only failing in the process. 

  


It’s just a sight to see. 

  


He feels blessed, right here and now, even if  _ here  _ isn’t the place he’s supposed to be. 

  


He doesn’t want to go back, but he has to.

  


He has to leave this, even though all of this is so nice. 

  


Osamu is so nice. 

  


He’s so kind and sweet, unlike other humans. He’s cute unlike other humans too. His touches are warm and his voice is gentle towards him. 

  


Everything about him is pleasant. He wants to stay by him, even with these weird fostering feelings forming inside him. It’s too soon, too quick, and far too much right now. He’s barely known him for a few days and already, he’s enthralled. 

  


Just what is wrong with him? 

  


He can’t like him. 

He can’t. 

  


He mustn't. It’s not right because he has someone waiting for him to return, to serve and protect. 

  


He can’t yearn for this man because if he does, he’ll want to devote his heart to him and stay, stay much longer than he should. He’ll want to never leave. 

  


He can already feel his heart strings clinging onto the roots of this moment, yearning for him to stay, demanding he see more sides of Osamu, know more people in his life, and discover every way his face shines in all sorts of different lights. 

  


It’s far too much for just any kitsune to handle. 

  


Especially when Osamu looks at him like that, ready to give him everything. 

  


_ Kindness is far too dangerous to those with troubled hearts.  _

  


These fading minutes turn to hours, hours spent enclosed within this warm, comfortable shack. The covers wrap around his body like ivy, covering every inch of him as the futon feels soft, supporting every inch of his long body. He feels supported, in more ways than one. It isn’t the warmth of the covers that keeps him burning up, it’s Osamu’s gentle fingers as he assesses how his wounds heal. 

  


“Huh, yer definitely faster than a normal human!” Osamu says with an intrigued hum, the sound is something he never knew he needed before as his fingers glide against his back, applying the formula of the medicine against his skin for the last time before they’re off on their adventure, off to find Kita and return home. 

  


Something he doesn’t want, the guilt weighing on his like a ton of bricks as Osamu finishes the bandages, sealing it close. 

  


“Are ya that surprised by it?”

  


“Hm, not really no!” He answers, “But ya know, it’s really cool to see in person! I’ve never treated anyone but a human before now, and it’s really cool how ya are like that!” 

  


_ ‘Cool.’  _

  


Such a simple, childish word shouldn’t be able to stir up such a storm inside him, and yet he can feel the race of his heart increasing inside his chest, like a complete and utter fool. 

  


Those simple, dumb hours turn into days. Days that he finds himself cherishing as he’s finally allowed outside of the shack and into the small village. It’s small, for sure,and somewhat crowded even in the small space. He takes in every detail of every shack, the variety of herbs and crops grown around, and never ever forgets the sight of the humans carrying on with their days as he sits on the porch of the shack, staring onward. 

  


He watches as elders glow with pride and joy as they listen to the fantastical stories that their little grandchildren make up, throwing their hands around with big cheeky smiles and shocked tones as they tell this story of theirs. He watches as the laughter fills their parents, patting their heads as they genuinely encourage them to carry on. Playing along happily, just satisfied with seeing their child be happy as they tell their imagined stories. 

  


Humans can be so happy. 

  


It doesn’t matter the quality of their clothes, he learns. Those who wear silk, those who are dressed in rags - all of them all the same, living their life out to the fullest as their bonds with each other, not just family, but their friends and neighbors too, grow stronger every day that they are alive. 

  


Just like Osamu. 

  


Days had turned into weeks, weeks that he spent watching him carefully, seeing a new side of him everyday. When he was serious and focused, his eyes were gentle yet hard. His eyes were glued to whatever he was focused on, his fingers moving slowly but surely, not allowing for errors to be made. When he’s happy, his grin is loose but wide. He laughs with all of himself, pink flushing his face, Suna found out quickly. 

  


Like a flower, it bloomed. 

  


It had been planted, just like a seed. The more Osamu cared for him, the more he showed himself around Suna with that relaxed goofy grin etched on his face, the more that seed broke out from the soil and began to grow. Before he knew it, that stem of a minor thing had bloomed into something else; something wild and beautiful. 

  


He didn’t want to ruin it. He didn’t want to grab that gorgeous flower and rip it out of the ground, step on it and end its life just like that, but he’s...not allowed to do this. He’s not allowed to fall for anyone, and even if he was, Osamu sees him as nothing more than a patient. 

  


Even after a month has passed, he can’t let himself think Osamu sees him as anything more, even if his touches get more personal and more intimate as he pats Suna’s head when he questions what the hell festivals are and why do they exist? Do humans just like to eat and get drunk that much? 

  


He can’t let himself think Osamu returns these blooming, troublesome feelings, even when in the orange light of the festival lanterns, he smiles just like that with a pink face and dreamy eyes. His body going completely relaxed underneath Suna’s gaze, seeing just how completely wonderfully beautiful he is dressed in a kimono for the festival itself. 

  


The winter had turned into the spring, a spring where his love for Osamu had bloomed, just like that. Something so tiny had turned into something so wild, so demanding of attention, but no, Suna couldn’t give it to him. Even when Osamu looked at him like  _ that _ , like he was yearning for something back, like he was holding back with those distant, but endeared eyes of his as he stared back on at Suna with a simple chuckle escaping his lips rather than soft words of confessions that they both desperately wanted to hear. 

  


He couldn’t do that to Osamu. He can’t assume like that. 

  


But, god, how he wishes that could be their reality… just for a single moment. Just maybe, he could be Osamu’s for a single second. That would be enough. 

  


One month turned into two, and Suna had been healed for a while now. He was freely able to move and travel if he wanted, but he didn’t want to go. This village had become his own safe haven. Osamu’s shack had become his home, one he never wanted to depart from even as Osamu excitedly said with pride that him and Atsumu had been able to draft up a map to Kita’s shrine. 

  


The pain that rung through him, knowing what was to come hurt so much. He felt like crying. He didn’t want to part ways, he wanted to stay a bit longer. Just a bit more. 

  


But even a bit more would be too dangerous, too selfish. He knew if he stayed more, he would want to stay forever. Even more than he already does because having a bit more wouldn’t begin to feel like enough at all. He’d want more and more time, until forever was in his grasp and it never would be. 

  


“Huh? Ya seem gloomy,” Osamu pouted - it was cute to him, even in the middle of his guilt and grief taking him over like a vine in that moment of facing reality - as he stared down at where Suna sat up against the wall, staring at his reflection in the delectable soup that had been so carefully prepared. He would end up forgetting the way Osamu’s tasty, healthy food tasted in no time. He just knew it. “Aren’t ya glad to go back?” 

  


“Yeah…” Suna muttered, the lie falling from his lips easily. He didn’t look at him, just stared at the vegetables floating in the bowl. 

  


“Don’t ya lie to me!” Osamu huffed, “I was raised with ‘Tsumu ya know, I know a liar when I see one! Don’t turn into that bastard now.” 

  


_ ‘What else am I supposed to do?’ _ Suna thought, filled with frustration for the situation he put himself in.  _ ‘Plead for you to forget where I belong to and just let me stick around?’  _

  


He couldn’t bring himself to utter a word, but in a weird way, he was rewarded, because he got to see another side of Osamu - one who’s frustrated, impatient with a deep brow and harsh frown as he glared at Suna, waiting and expecting an answer. He didn’t make a move yet, didn’t push desperately for an answer. He just stood there, as the soup slowly faded into chillness in his shaking hands, waiting for Suna’s answer. 

  


Suna’s wounds may have healed, but the wound from falling for Osamu? It’s only worsened. He’s too weak to do anything but be Osamu’s willingly patient. 

  


“I don’t want to leave,” he says, his shoulders drawing tight. Soon as he said it, he dug into the soup, trying to shove it down his throat as soon as he can, nearly choking on the chopped vegetables in the soup. He doesn’t want to be here in this shack, listening to Osamu’s confusion and increasing questions in response to the honesty he let himself slip out. 

  


“What?” Osamu said, his eyes swimming with disbelief. “What do ya mean ya don’t wanna leave? Weren’t ya the one complain’ and sayin’ ya needed to get back to Kita-san?”

  


“That was before!” Suna cracked, fragile as glass. “That was at the start, back when I wasn’t…back when I didn’t need things.” 

  


“‘Things?’”

  


“Things like you, okay!” Suna looked up at him, his heart cracking and the fear rushing into his veins with everything laid on the table like this. He was so terrified for the answer, for knowing how Osamu would see him after this, how his heart would turn black with hatred for him. 

  


He didn’t want to face this. He didn’t want rejection. He didn’t want to be faced with reality like this. He just wanted to exist peacefully with him, abandoning everything else that mattered before now. 

  


“What...do ya mean? Ya need me?” Osamu said, like a dense idiot. “Of course ya needed me to patch up yer wounds ‘n stuff, but yer healed now! Ya can return back to Kita-san fine!” 

  


“Ugh,” Suna snorted, hating this. He hated confessing. He hated putting himself on the stop like this. It was horrible, being vulnerable like this. He wish he would just bury this and end it all so he never had to say this, but no, these damned feelings refused to waver. “I...like you. I like you a lot, way more than I should, way more than should be accepted. I like you more than a friend, but we’re not even that! We’re just...a patient and a healer.” 

  


Osamu flinched, his eyes going wide as his breath stilled. 

  


“Ya... _ like  _ me?” He sounds breathless, like he can’t breathe it. Suna can feel his astonished gaze on him, and he can’t begin to feel sane under it. 

  


“I said that, didn’t I?” Suna says sharp, scared and guilty. 

  


There’s a beat of silence. It’s tense and heavy. 

  


Suna hates this. 

  


Then there’s a sniffle, making Suna glance up from the now-emptied bowl over to where Osamu stands with teary eyes. 

  


Fuck, what did he do? This is bad. 

  


He watches as Osamu shakes, bringing trembling fingers up to his face as he sniffles. He squeezes his eyes tight, sobbing into his hands. Oh god, this isn’t good. He’s crying, his face painted the same shade of pink he had seen before at the festival.

  


“Yer an idiot…” Osamu suddenly laughs, his tone sounding relieved and filled with joy. The deep frown had been replaced with a wide, kind smile with flushing cheeks. Those teary eyes were shining with happiness thanks to the warm light of the cabin. 

  


His heart was racing. Was he upset or not? He couldn’t tell. 

  


“Huh?” He breathed out fast, staring at Osamu with confused eyes this time. He watched as Osamu smiled and lowered himself on his knees besides Suna’s futon where he sat. 

  


“Yer an idiot, worse than Tsumu,” he said, wiping away those tears that seemed like anything but sad now that he looked at him. That cheesy, cocky grin was back on his face as he stared at him. “...I like ya too, y’know, but I just...I didn’t say anything because this isn’t yer life. I’m not yer life. I thought I could never be yer life.” 

  


Osamu...likes him back?

  


Oh fuck. 

  


What does this begin to mean for them?

  


“What...do we do?” 

  


“We find a way,” Osamu says, taking the bowl out of his hands and placing it on the side. He clasps his hands over Suna with this unmistakable loving expression on his face, “We figure this out, figure us out, but that starts with confronting it. It means seeing Kita-san and facing it, facing the fact we want to be together, we want a life with each other, a life in this silly small village. That is, if you want…” 

  


Suna stared, tears starting to form in his own eyes. 

  


Was this real life?

  


“I want it,” He said, his racing heart refusing to calm down as he tried to wrap his head around this; Osamu liked him back! He said with a sense of urgency, losing his breath from how taken back he was in this moment, “I want it more than anything I’ve ever wanted. I want us, more than you know.” 

  


Osamu smiled, drying his tears before pulling Suna into a hug. 

  


His warmth overtook him once more. 

  


“Then let’s do this properly,” Osamu smiled into his shoulder. “Starting with Kita-san’s approval and moving on from there, because I love ya and I want this, just as much ya.” 

  


Humans are loveable, fragile creatures. 

  


He’s fallen in love with one. 

  


How ironic it is, so he laughs, buried in all of Osamu as they hold each other tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha readers if u ever wanna see me on other sites, you can find me on twt @ origamigf ^-^


End file.
